(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a material-fastening, clamping, or stapling device and related fasteners and methods for use, and more particularly, a dissecting-swatting surgical stapling or clamping device which allows segments of the fastener to be independently attached to or placed in proximity to tissue.
(2) Description of Related Art
Fastening devices have been created in which a staple or other fastening device stored in a tubular member is pushed from the remote end of the tubular member to fasten to material, in particular tissue. U.S. Pat. No. 7,175,648 to Nakao; U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,961 to Nakao et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,063,715 to Onuki et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,872,214 to Sonnenschein et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,397 to Koukline; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,916 to Yeung et al.
However, these devices simultaneously expose, and simultaneously fasten tissue with, two opposite segments of the fastener. This does not allow for separate exposure and fastening with each of the two opposite segments. As a result, a sole tissue-embedded segment or a sole segment in contact with tissue may not be used to reposition the tissue in preparation for embedding or final placement of the other segment. Moreover, the first segment may not be used as a guide to make sure the fastener will become attached to the tissue in the correct position. Additionally, these devices do not provide for the device to be used with a variety of fasteners, which expose a first segment at any of a variety of angles relative to other parts of the device, and which move a second segment in any of a variety of paths to complete the fastening process.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved material-fastening, clamping, or stapling device and related fasteners and methods for use, and more particularly, a dissecting-swatting surgical stapling device and methods for use, for clamping or stapling or other uses, that provides for independent exposure and embedding or positioning of each of two segments of the fastener, and that provides for the use of the device with the aforementioned flexibility of segment positioning and segment movement.